<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey You! by Bluepotato94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775564">Hey You!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluepotato94/pseuds/Bluepotato94'>Bluepotato94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little make out, Alternate Universe - High School, Chan only mentioned, Changbin minho and Jeongin brief appear, M/M, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluepotato94/pseuds/Bluepotato94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungmin was too focused on his tutoring gig and school that he never pay attention to his surrounding... Until come Hwang Hyunjin that need help to his study and shake off Seungmin's once comfort zone and make him realize that there is something else that he needed to pay attention at.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey You!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was in the middle of writing Get you to Date and Yellow Wood when this idea appear so I started write it off... I hope you enjoy this one shot with Seungjin because I miss them... English is not my first language so I might make some mistake in grammar or vocab but feel free to point that out!<br/>Sorry for any mistake and hope you enjoy the story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you understand?”</p><p>The brown doe puppy like eyes of the boy asked another boy in front of him</p><p>“Yes I think,I understand this hyung… Thank you so much for your help!”The younger boy said</p><p>“Of course, Jeonginnie!”Seungmin smiled at him</p><p>“Do you have some tutoring again after these?”Jeongin asked as he gathering his things</p><p>“I have one more person to teach but he kind of bailed out beside Mr. Im kind of called me earlier…”Seungmin said</p><p>Jeongin nodded,”I will go home first then,Seungmin hyung… Thank you for your help!”</p><p>“Anytime,Jeonginnie!”Seungmin smiled back at the younger</p><p>Seungmin gathered his things too as he making his way towards his teacher office</p><p>“Excuse me,Sir…”Seungmin called out before entering</p><p>“Good afternoon, Mr. Kim… Do you finish your tutoring already?”Mr. Im asked</p><p>“Yes,sir..”Seungmin answered softly</p><p>“We need your help, Mr. Kim…”Mr. Im said</p><p>Seungmin titled his head confusedly,”Can I know the detail?”</p><p>“I need you to tutoring someone,Mr. Kim and I hope you will focus to this person so they grade will get up once again…”Mr. Im said</p><p>Seungmin nodded in understanding,”Of course Mr.Im, I will gladly to help…”</p><p>“Great! Here is an example of his grade and you will meet him on Thursdays! His name is Hwang Hyunjin and I hope you can help him out…”Mr. Im said</p><p>Seungmin nodded as he took the paper… He widened his eyes when he saw how horrible the person grade is…</p><p>“I will try my best to help him then…”Seungmin said before excusing himself</p><p>Seungmin walked to the window that giving a view towards soccer field… His eyes founding Hwang Hyunjin right away as the boy is a captain of soccer club and he is pretty popular too but Seungmin never known that the said boy has a terrible grade… Seungmin himself never really pay any attention towards anything, all he does is studying and helping out other student which is annoyed his friends sometimes</p><p>“Hey! Seungmin-ah!”</p><p>Seungmin snapped back to reality when a deep voice belong to no other than his best friend Lee Felix called him out</p><p>“Why are you not going home?”Seungmin raised his eyebrow</p><p>“I have something to do what are you doing? Have you finished your tutoring lesson?”Felix said</p><p>“Yes but Mr. Im called me out so I meet him before going back home…”Seungmin explained</p><p>“You should stop making yourself busy by tutoring student too much,Seungminnie!”Felix said</p><p>“I am fine, I like to help anyway…”Seungmin said</p><p>“Yes but maybe you should pay attention to your surrounding rather on your book and other person study…”Felix reminded him</p><p>“Of course,Lixie! I will try doing that okay! Where is Jisungie?”Seungmin asked</p><p>Felix looked at him unimpressive,”Do you forget that Jisung’s boyfriend play soccer so of course he will be there waiting for him…”</p><p>“What? Doesn’t Jisung have a crush on our senior?”Seungmin blinked his eyes confusedly</p><p> Felix let out a frustrated sigh,”This is why I told you to stop giving yourself too much job,Minnie! How came you forget that Jisung already going out with that senior!”</p><p>“That must be passed my mind for a second, I am sorry Lixie!”Seungmin pouted cutely</p><p>“Whatever! Let’s get back together!”Felix said</p><p>Seungmin nodded at his best friend since it has been a while to going back together…</p><p>Two days later Seungmin waited patiently at one of the private study room the school has for the student he suppose to tutored</p><p>“Hey! I am sorry I am late…”</p><p>Seungmin looked up as a handsome boy taking a seat in front of him</p><p>“Hwang Hyunjin?”Seungmin asked even though he already know the boy is Hwang Hyunjin</p><p>“Yes! Kim Seungmin right?”Hyunjin said</p><p>Seungmin nodded,”We should decide our tutoring schedule… When will you be free?”</p><p>“I don’t know because I am quite busy with soccer and stuff…”Hyunjin shurgedd</p><p>Seungmin let out a sigh annoyingly,”I want to do this to help you so please can you just make a time between that…”</p><p>“Why do I have to do that?”Hyunjin raised his eyebrow</p><p>“Hyunjin-ssi! Your grade is not that good so come on! I try to help you with something here!”Seungmin glared at the older boy</p><p>Hyunjin chuckled,”You are so cute…”</p><p>“Hyunjin-ssi!Ple-”</p><p>“I am free on Wednesday and Friday after school… Let’s do some tutoring on that time at my house… I will text you the address but for now I have something to do… Talk to you later,cutie!”Hyunjin said before standing up and leaving a blushing Seungmin behind</p><p>“What the hell!”Seungmin muttered under his breath as he cupped his warm cheek</p><p>So as promise Seungmin went to Hyunjin’s house at Friday for some tutoring… They didn’t go together because Seungmin has the last tutoring lesson for Jeongin so he asked Hyunjin to go ahead… Seungmin should know that Hyunjin is rich and he will be a complete package of perfectness if only he does well at school…</p><p>“Hey,Seungmin!”Hyunjin greeted him</p><p>“Hey! Where will we study?”Seungmin asked</p><p>“My room! Come on!”Hyunjin said</p><p>Hyunjin opened his bedroom and Seungmin cannot help but looked around impressively of the style and surprisingly neatness around the room…</p><p>“There is no table, so where is we will study?”Seungmin frowned</p><p>Hyunjin smirked before making his way towards his bed and punch a button so there is a make a shift table at his bed… Seungmin blinked his eyes in surprise for such a technology but he shouldn’t that surprise because Hyunjin is rich, he might make a customize table for his own</p><p>“So,should we start?”Hyunjin asked</p><p>“Okay, where is the one that confusing for you?”Seungmin asked as he takes a seat at the floor near Hyunjin’s bed</p><p>Hyunjin frowned at Seungmin’s behavior,”Why would your sit there? There is a plenty of room here!”</p><p>“N-No, I will just sit here just fine…”Seungmin said</p><p>Hyunjin smirked as if knowing what Seungmin thinking,”Do you afraid that I might do something on you?”</p><p>Seungmin cannot help the blush that started to appear on his cheeks,”I-“</p><p>“Do you know how cute you are right now?”Hyunjin asked as he cup Seungmin’s cheek</p><p>Seungmin slapped Hyunjin’s hand away,”S-Shut up! Let’s just start our lesson for today!”</p><p>“Of course, Seungminnie!”Hyunjin said</p><p>Seungmin give Hyunjin’s some question for him to work on but seeing the dejected look on the older boy face Seungmin cannot help but smiled a little</p><p>“Hey! Don’t look so dejected even before you started it out!”Seungmin smiled at him</p><p>“Okay! Here we go!”Hyunjin said as he started to answered the question</p><p>The comfortable silence fell upon themselves, while Hyunjin focus on finishing the question Seungmin just take out his phone and play some games…</p><p>“Hey,Seungmin!”</p><p>Seungmin looked up,”Yeah?”</p><p>“I don’t understand these…”Hyunjin said</p><p>Seungmin put down his phone as he gets closer to Hyunjin so he can take a look at the question</p><p>“This is quite tricky! Let me think about it for a moment!”Seungmin said</p><p>Seungmin didn’t realize that his attempt to take a look at the question make him sit side by side with Hyunjin on his bed that they knee is touch briefly</p><p>“Seungmin-ah!” Hyunjin called him out softly</p><p>Seungmin hummed as he concentrates to the question</p><p>“Do you realize where you are right now?”</p><p>Seungmin looked up at Hyunjin confusedly,”At you room”</p><p>“Yeah and you are on my bed…”Hyunjin smirked</p><p>Seungmin widened his eyes when he realize his position he tried to make a space between them but the older boy wrapped his arm around Seungmin’s waist and taking him to his lap</p><p>“It’s fine, I like this better…”Hyunjin said</p><p>Seungmin shivered a little because Hyunjin’s breath teases his sensitive ear</p><p>“H-Hyunjin-ssi, please let me go!”Seungmin said</p><p>“Nope! I like these better, Minnie!”Hyunjin said</p><p>Seungmin shuttered at the nickname the older boy give him,”You should study better… If your grade fixed then you will be a complete package of boy…”</p><p>“hmm? What are you talking about?”Hyunjin asked as he tightened his embrace</p><p>“You are handsome, rich, and good at sport and now if your grade is good too then you will be a complete package…”Seungmin said shyly</p><p>“Is that so? Will you look at me if I was like that?”Hyunjin asked softly</p><p>Seungmin titled his head confusedly as he tried to take a better look at the older boy</p><p>“Wh-“</p><p>His word get cut off by a pair of soft lips against his… Seungmin widened his eyes especially as the older boy started to move his lips along the younger one gently… Hyunjin pulled away to look at a completely stunned Seungmin in his arm</p><p>“You are so cute,Minnie!”Hyunjin said softly against his ears</p><p>Seungmin blinked his eyes as a reality just sink in before he pushed Hyunjin away</p><p>“I need to go!”Seungmin said as he run away and leaving a happy Hyunjin who waved goodbye at him</p>
<hr/><p>When Seungmin get back home, he found his best friend in there</p><p>“Hey, Minnie!”Jisung greeted him</p><p>“Jisungie? What are you doing in here?”Seungmin asked</p><p>Jisung gasped dramatically,”Minnie! Today is Friday and that’s mean our usual movie night how come you forget about it!”</p><p>Seungmin rubbed his neck nervously,”Sorry, there is something in my mind… I will take a bath first you can pick a movie if you want…”</p><p>Jisung nodded as he picked some of the chip he brought along…</p><p>When Seungmin finally sit down beside Jisung and Felix already arrive for they occasionally movie night…</p><p>“I heard that you tutor Hyunjin…”Felix said as he put on some chips</p><p>Seungmin nodded but he cannot help the blushed that make it way towards his cheek as he remembers about what happen today… He groaned and buried his head on his pillow making Jisung and Felix looked at each other confusedly</p><p>“Is something happen?”Felix asked</p><p>“But why would Hyunjin need some-“</p><p>Jisung word being cut off as the boy winched in pain making Seungmin lifted his head from his pillow</p><p>“His grade is pretty bad I think…”Seungmin said</p><p>“Is that so?”Jisung laughed awkwardly</p><p>“Anyway does something happen with Hyunjin?”Felix asked once again</p><p>Seungmin blushed at the question</p><p>“Something definitely happen…”Jisung smirked at Seungmin’s reaction</p><p>“N-No, Nothing happened…”Seungmin cursed himself for his shuttering</p><p> “I cannot believe there is a day when there is someone that makes Seungmin’s blushing like a mess…”Felix teased</p><p>“No! I am not!”Seungmin whined</p><p>Seungmin looked at his best friend who wearing a smug smile around their face</p><p>“Shut up! Let’s just start the movie!”Seungmin said</p><p>“Of course,Minnie… By the way, I think there is some guy that wants to take your first spot Minnie…”Felix said</p><p>Seungmin frowned at the question,”No? Who is it?”</p><p>“We don’t know the name but his grade is after you,Minnie…”Jisung said</p><p>Seungmin frowned at the word as he tried to remember if there is anyone who has grade as good as him</p><p>“Don’t think too much,Minnie! Let’s just have fun for today!”Felix said</p>
<hr/><p>“Why don’t we study at my house again?”Hyunjin asked</p><p>“This place much more comfortable for study…”Seungmin said</p><p>“What are you talking about? My house is much more comfortable than these…”Hyunjin said</p><p>They are on another tutoring lesson but these time Seungmin asked him to meet up at the private study room of their school</p><p>“It was less dangerous here!”Seungmin muttered softly</p><p>Hyunjin smirked when he heard the younger’s word,”Less dangerous huh?”</p><p>“W-What? No! What are you talking about?”Seungmin asked</p><p>Hyunjin only smirked at him before continue his study… Seungmin looked up when he felt someone stare on him</p><p>“Why are you staring at me?”Seungmin asked confusedly</p><p>“I don’t know how people can concentrate with you as their tutor…”Hyunjin muttered</p><p>“Wh-what are you talking about?”Seungmin asked</p><p>Hyunjin put down his pen as he make his way towards Seungmin and lifted the younger boy to sit down at the desk so they will be at the same height… Seungmin looked down shyly when seeing Hyunjin that close to him</p><p>“H-Hyunjin, please let me go!”Seungmin muttered shyly</p><p>Hyunjin didn’t do what Seungmin want. In fact he put his hand at the side of Seungmin’s body to trap the younger boy in his arm</p><p>“I don’t know why people can concentrate to study with you in front of him because if I am them I will be distracted by you all the time like right now…”Hyunjin said softly as he get closer to Seungmin</p><p>Seungmin looked down to hide his blushing face especially how his heart beat faster than normal</p><p>“H-Hyunjin, what are you doing?”Seungmin asked softly</p><p>Hyunjin only smiled at him as he already close enough with Seungmin… Only a couple centimeter that their lips will touch for a second time…</p><p>“Me? Nothing, I just need some vitamin boost…”Hyunjin said</p><p>Before Seungmin can ask what he mean by that, Hyunjin capture his lips… His lips move gently against Seungmin and unlike before Seungmin started closing his eyes too and kissed the man back making Hyunjin smiled a bit in between their kiss…</p><p>Hyunjin pulled away before leaning down once again and this time Seungmin circle his hands around Hyunjin’s neck as the older deepened their kiss… Hyunjin licked Seungmin bottom lips softly for entrance and when the younger boy gives him, he waste no time to push his tongue inside Seungmin mouth…</p><p>They pulled away because of the need of oxygen, Hyunjin smiled at the sight of Seungmin panted and blushing in front of him… He cupped the younger face gently which make Seungmin opened his eyes to see a smiling Hyunjin… Hyunjin lean down once again and peck Seungmin forehead softly</p><p>“You are so pretty and cute!”He whispered softly which make the blush on Seungmin’s cheek redder than before</p><p>Their tutoring become more like a make out season after Hyunjin finished the question that Seungmin give that day… Finally the midterm come while Seungmin still does some tutoring for Hyunjin, he also needs to study for his own test… The day of the test Hyunjin asked Seungmin to meet up at the school bathroom just to hug him because he is nervous about the test…</p><p>“Hey,Minnie! Please wish me luck!”Hyunjin said as he kissed Seungmin gently</p><p>Seungmin smiled as he peck the older boy lips once again,”Good luck for you exam, Hyunjinnie! If you do great who knows maybe I will give you something as a gift!”</p><p>Hyunjin widened his eyes at the promise,”Then I should do my best so I can get that gift!”</p><p>Seungmin smiled as he peck Hyunjin’s cheek before making his way outside the bathroom</p>
<hr/><p>“Minnie!”</p><p>Seungmin looked up from his book at the library to see Han Jisung coming to him</p><p>“The result is out and I am sorry Minnie!”Jisung said</p><p>Seungmin frowned before he make his way towards the announcement board only to see his name at the second place while the first one is-</p>
<ol>
<li><em>Hwang Hyunjin</em></li>
<li><em>Kim Seungmin</em></li>
</ol><p>Seungmin widened his eyes in surprise because how come Hyunjin has a grade higher than him while his grade before is the last one at school</p><p>“Wh-what does it mean?”Seungmin muttered</p><p>“Minnie!”Jisung called him out guility</p><p>Something fishy here and Seungmin can see that,”Jisung, you know something right? Spill it out!”</p><p>“Hyunjin actually quite smart and he-“</p><p>“No, his grade is quite bad that’s why Mr. Im ask me to tutor him but seeing this announcement make me doubt something…”Seungmin shook his head disbelieve</p><p>“Hyunjin is a council president,Minnie so of course he get a good grade…”Jisung said</p><p>“What? Doesn’t our school president is Chan hyung?”Seungmin asked confusedly</p><p>“Oh My God! Kim Seungmin! Chan hyung already graduated last year so the next president is pointed out and Hyunjin win that fine and square…”Jisung said</p><p>“But I never see him doing his duty as a president…”Seungmin asked confusedly</p><p>“You really need to pay attention around you,Minnie… He has been trying to catch your attention since we are still freshmen and that was almost 2 years ago…”Jisung said</p><p>“Wh-what? How do you know that?”Seungmin asked</p><p>“Minho hyung told me about it…”Jisung said</p><p>“Who is Minho hyung?”Seungmin asked confusedly</p><p>Jisung rolled his eyes,”Minho hyung is my boyfriend and soccer club captain remember?”</p><p>“I thought Hyunjin is the captain?”Seungmin asked</p><p>“No he is not…”Jisung said</p><p>Seungmin stay silent as he tried to gather all the sudden information</p><p>“Seungminnie!”</p><p>Seungmin looked up to see Hwang Hyunjin there looking at him guilty… He cannot see him right now, not when he is such a mess so Seungmin does what his mind want he started walking away from Hyunjin…</p><p>“Wait! Minnie! Baby! Please listen to me!”Hyunjin said as he walk after Seungmin and hold his hand</p><p>Seungmin looked away from Hyunjin’s eyes,”What do you want? Are you just playing me around now?”</p><p>“No! Baby, I never try to play you! I love you,Minnie… Please listen to me!”Hyunjin said</p><p>Seungmin tear up a little,”I-I don’t know if I can trust or look at you now,Hwang…”</p><p>“Minnie, please don’t cry! I am sorry!”Hyunjin looked at him sadly</p><p>“Just let me go!”Seungmin said as he pulled his hand away from Hyunjin’s grip</p><p>Hyunjin let him as he looked at the boy he love walked away from him</p><p>“Just give him sometime,Hyunjin-ah! He will come around eventually!”Jisung pat the older boy back</p><p>Hyunjin smiled sadly to Jisung before nodding and went away from the place</p>
<hr/><p>“Kim Seungmin! Stop being a brat!”</p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p>Felix and Jisung now standing right in front of Seungmin’s room trying to make the younger boy get out from his room and attending a soccer match today…</p><p>“Minnie, come on! Hyunjin doesn’t mean anything bad he just want your attention!”Felix said</p><p>“But he lied to me!”Seungmin whined</p><p>Jisung let out a frustrating sigh at Seungmin’s childish behavior</p><p>“Look at that cousin of yours!”Jisung said</p><p>Another person who is Jeongin only shrugged,”I never thought there is a day where is Kim Seungmin will whined because of the person lie and not because he just got beat down of his grade…”</p><p>“Innie,this is not funny…”Jisung said</p><p>“It is amusing for me…”Jeongin said</p><p>“I won’t tutor you anymore if you don’t stop making fun of me…”Seungmin warned the younger boy</p><p>“Come on! Seungminnie hyung you are being a petty here! You like him and he like you… Don’t forget the reason he does that was because he wants your attention!”Jeongin said</p><p>Seungmin stayed silent after Jeongin’s word</p><p>“Seungmin,come on! It has been almost a week after you ignore him… Changbin hyung even said that he cannot concentrate of anything because he is afraid that he will lose you completely…”Felix said</p><p>“Wh-“</p><p>“My boyfriend, the one that always arguing with you remember?”Felix said even before Seungmin finished that sentence</p><p>“You need to look around sometimes,Seungminnie… You never pay attention to your surrounding so you cannot blame Hyunjin for doing something so extreme to get your attention…”Jisung reminded him</p><p>Seungmin bite his lips before he stood up,”Okay fine! Let’s just go to the match!”</p><p>“Great! Do you want to come, Innie?”Jisung asked the youngest as he let Seungmin getting ready quickly</p><p>“No, but you better bring him before the game…”Jeongin reminded the duo</p><p>“Of course, Let’s go!”Jisung pulled Seungmin away</p>
<hr/><p>“Hey! Hyunjin, it’s okay Jisung said he will come around eventually right?”Minho patted the younger boy back</p><p>“But, it almost a week,hyung and he hasn’t say anything to me yet… I tried calling him but he reject it right away…”Hyunjin looked down sadly</p><p>“Hyunjinnie, Felix promise that he will try make Seungmin come today so come one you need to do your best…”Changbin said</p><p>“But what if he won’t come because I was here…”Hyunjin tear up once again</p><p>“No he will come, trust me! Jisung and Felix will try their best to make sure he coming and you can talk to him once again…”Minho said</p><p>Hyunjin stay silent as he looked down to gather his thought</p><p>“Come on! Let’s head out!”Minho said</p><p>“I will come later,Hyung… Let me gathering myself first!”Hyunjin said</p><p>“Of course!”Minho said as he mentioned to the others to prepare themselves and head out</p><p>Hyunjin just stay silent for a couple minutes, trying to gather his thought and himself before a locker room door being opened once again but he didn’t even notice it because he too occupied with his mind</p><p>“Hwang Hyunjin!”</p><p>Hyunjin looked up to found a pair of arm around his neck and a familiar scent of the person he loves the most surrounding him</p><p>“I miss you so much,baby!”Hyunjin tear up as he snaked his arm around Seungmin’s waist to pulled him closer than before</p><p>“I am sorry for being a brat! Now, go and get them,Hyunjinnie!”Seungmin said as he pulled away to looked at Hyunjin’s eyes</p><p>Hyunjin smiled as he kissed Seungmin gently which the younger replied back right away</p><p>“I love you so much,Kim Seungmin!”Hyunjin said gently</p><p>Seungmin smiled,”Let’s talk again later but for now good luck on your match!”</p><p>“Of course!”Hyunjin said as he pecked Seungmin’s forehead lovingly</p><p>Seungmin smiled as he looked at Hyunjin on the field and he cannot erase a smug smile on his face as Hyunjin’s so called fans called him out because Hyunjin is his for sure</p><p>“Look at that smug face of his!”Jisung shake his head in amusement</p><p>“Let it be,he is happy!”Felix said</p><p>“If only he listen to us maybe he will be happy earlier…”Jisung said</p><p>“Shut up!”Seungmin said as he blushed shyly</p>
<hr/><p>“So you have been in love with me since our first year?”Seungmin looked at his boyfriend surprisingly</p><p>Hyunjin rub his neck nervously,”Yeah it has been two years…”</p><p>“H-How come you never told me about it?”Seungmin asked</p><p>The two of them cuddled on Hyunjin’s large bed after the match and celebratory dinner where Seungmin finally meet Minho and Changbin… They still have something to talk about that’s why Seungmin decided to have a sleep over at Hyunjin’s…</p><p>“Baby, you never pay attention to your surrounding… If I don’t these then I don’t think you will realize my existence…”Hyunjin said as he cradle Seungmin’s face lovingly</p><p>“I know who you are even though I was wrong about you as soccer captain…”Seungmin pouted</p><p>Hyunjin smiled as he kissed the pout away,”You only pay attention to your tutor student and your study so I want to know how is it if someone beat you…”</p><p>“It comes as a shock okay! Beside, how come Mr. Im on these too and those grade he showing me is not yours right?”Seungmin asked</p><p>“It wasn’t, I think it belong to the student that get drop out… Of course Mr. Im will help me with these, I am principle nephew after all…”Hyunjin shurrged</p><p>“Ugh! You are just so-I don’t even know the word is should put here…“Seungmin shook his head disbelieve with all of the fact</p><p>Hyunjin smiled at Seungmin’s word before changing their position so Seungmin was on top of him</p><p>“Maybe the word you should say is madly in love with you… I want you to pay attention to me from now on instead to other people,baby!”Hyunjin said</p><p>Seungmin smiled as he leaned down to kiss Hyunjin,”We can work on that!”</p><p>Hyunjin pulled away first before the kiss get heated,”You haven’t told me your feeling yet,baby…”</p><p>Seungmin rolled his eyes,”Isn’t it obvious?”</p><p>“But I want to hear it from you!”Hyunjin whined</p><p>Seungmin bite his lips shyly before softly saying,”I love you Hwang Hyunjin</p><p>After saying that he rolled around from Hyunjin and hide his face to Hyunjin’s pillow while Hyunjin just smiled like a dork at the confession… Hyunjin looked at the adorable sight of his boyfriend before pulled the younger boy to his arm once again…</p><p>“Baby, look at me!”Hyunjin said</p><p>Seungmin shook his head as he looked down to hide his blushing face…</p><p>“Why are you so adorable?”Hyunjin said amusingly</p><p>Hyunjin chuckled at the younger boy adorable reaction before pulling away to climbing on top of him making the younger looked up and widened his eyes in surprise</p><p>“I love you too,Kim Seungmin!”Hyunjin whispered right at Seungmin’s ear making the younger boy shiver</p><p>Hyunjin pulled away only to kiss Seungmin’s forehead, cheek and finally lips and Seungmin cannot help but pulled the older boy closer as the kiss get deepened…</p><p>Hyunjin pulled away a bit as he whispered,”Let’s talk about that gift shall we?”</p><p>Seungmin rolled his eyes but he pulled Hyunjin once again for deeper and heated kiss than before…</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a pretty long one shot and please imagine the rest by yourself :))<br/>I actually have a some ideas for the stories with Seungmin as a centric of course...<br/>Hope you enjoy the story! Stay safe and healthy guys!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>